This was unexpected
by Raeion
Summary: This is basically just a fun fic in order to get some r rated Kalinda action out there!


Ashley stood in the doorway of the office that Kalinda Sharma was working in and watched her as she stared down intently at a piece of paper and then scribbled something on a notepad. She had been watching her for nearly a minute when the investigator glanced up and said "can I help you?" Ashley was shocked out of her trance. Fuck, she thought, Kalinda is talking to me. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Luckily her mouth seemed to work independently of her brain "I'm interning here to get experience in the law industry but I'm really interested in becoming an investigator" Ashley heard her mouth say. Kalinda smiled at her, not exactly a warm smile but one of intrigue. 'C'mere' the investigator said. Ashley walked over examining Kalinda as she did. She was wearing a purple dress with a black long sleeved top underneath and the colours looked beautiful against her skin. Her hair was pulled back except for a few strands that had come lose. She wore light make up, she had a margin of black eyeliner under her bottom lashes that served only to highlight how beautiful her dark brown eyes were. "Sit" Kalinda said as she pointed to the seat next to her. Ashley sat down and she dragged her eyes to the paper in front of her and away from Kalinda. "I'm trying to work out what these words say but there are nearly illegible". As Kalinda spoke Ashley noticed how exotic her perfume smelled, she wanted to breathe it in but that would be beyond weird so instead she focused on the words in front of her. For the next hour or two they worked together on the letter.

Spending time with Kalinda only served to heightened Ashley fascination with the woman. She was irresistibly attractive and had a dry sense of humour and an air of mystery that made Ashley crave knowledge about her. When Kalinda decided to call it a night Ashley knew that she would not have a chance like this again and so she tried to calm her nerves and formulate words in order to ask Kalinda if she'd like to go for a drink. Ashley was feeling brave today or maybe she was feeling as though she had nothing to lose. Having drinks with a woman like Kalinda could only serve to be a learning experience. "Wanna grab a celebratory beer?" Ashley asked. Once the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. Kalinda was clearly not the type of woman who drank beer. Kalinda replied "sure" and headed out the door.

Not sure if she heard correctly Ashley followed her until they were walking out the doors of Lockhart Gardner and on to the street. "I know a place" Kalinda informed her and Ashley walked silently beside her. The intern just smiled at her; internally she was wondering what she had just gotten herself into. As they entered the bar Ashley began to feel more relaxed. She had received a few admiring glances as she walked through the lobby. At Lockhart Gardner she was not given much attention. She was seen as a lowly intern and nobody seem to notice that she was really cute. In a work environment her prettiness only seemed to make her appear younger and thus less interesting to the majority of married people that worked there. As her confidence elevated a little Ashley began to relax. Kalinda chose a booth at the corner of the bar and they set down. When they had ordered drinks Kalinda looked at her. Ashley said nothing but she held her gaze, as much as she wanted to giggle and look away. "So did Daddy get you the internship with our law firm?" Kalinda asked with a nonchalance that offset what should have been a bitchy comment. "Unfortunately Daddy is dead" the intern said her words clearly, her eyes examining Kalinda's face as she said each one. She wanted to see how she would react when her assumptions were turned upside down. "Mommy is dead too, in case you thought she had a hand in it" Ashley knew this was getting quite intense very quickly but she also had a feeling that Kalinda got off on that type of thing. "So you are surviving all by yourself?" she said with a sincerity that could have bordered on concern. "Yep, I have been for nearly three years, it's just me and Bruno, my dog" Ashley said and smiled. She liked that Kalinda had not issued the apologies that most people felt were mandatory when they find out your parents are dead. As if they are halfheartedly apologising for killing them.

Kalinda sipped her drink and stared at her, she seemed intrigued now. After the initial awkwardness they relaxed into a natural rhythm of conversation, mostly they joked about certain employees at Lockhart Gardner and practices they found amusing. Ashley found that she was really drunk and had begun babbling. She knew that she should go before she scared the young investigator off. "I better go" she said looking at Kalinda from beneath her eyelashes, she was drunk and feeling flirty. Kalinda's expression didn't change, she just smiled and said "I'll put you in a taxi". As they left the bar and stepped out into the chilly air she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. Kalinda led the way as they walked to the end of the street, there was no sign of a cab and traffic was quiet so Ashley turned to Kalinda and smiled at her "I had fun tonight, sorry if I started babbling, drunk Ashley is known for that", "Does drunk Ashley also refer to herself in the third person?" Kalinda teased as a snort escaped from Ashley's mouth. She put her hand over her mouth in order to cover her embarrassment. Kalinda stepped closer and took her hand from her mouth and held it. Ashley's heart skipped a beat as Kalinda held her gaze. Kalinda leaned in and kissed her. When she felt Ashley return her kiss she put her hand through Ashley's hair as Ashley wrapped her arms around Kalinda's neck pulling her closer. Kalinda's lips were soft and sensual, they kissed in a way that was soft but insanely erotic, teasing and pulling with the perfect rhythm. After what seemed like endless minutes they came apart. Ashley smiled at Kalinda shyly. "Do you want to get the taxi with me?" Kalinda opened her mouth to answer when suddenly they were interrupted.

"Alicia, hi" Kalidna whirled around to face her colleague putting a step between her and Ashley at the same time. Of course Ashley knew who Alicia was. She was a little surprised to see her husband standing beside her. Sure everyone knew she hadn't divorced him but Ashley didn't expect them to be going on dates. "Ashley isn't it?" Alicia enquired as Ashley struggled to think of something to say that didn't sound pointless. "That's me and you of course are Alicia" Ashley said smiling at Alicia and Alicia smiled back. It pleased her from Alicia to see her and Kalinda together. She felt like it made her more interesting. Peter stood quietly beside his wife and after her and Kalinda exchanged a few words about work Peter said that they had better go. She waited until Peter and Alicia were a few feet ahead before Ashley stepped close and whispered into Kalinda's ear breathily "close call". Kalinda turned around to face her and whispered "taxi, now".

In the taxi they sat a few feet apart chatting quietly about work, but the distance didn't do anything to distill the sexual tension, if anything it heightened it. Kalinda had this teases you with her eyes thing. She would say sentences with emphasis on certain words while looking at you under her eyelashes. It made Ashley want to start undressing her right there in the taxi but she knew if she started she wouldn't be able to stop. When they were out of the taxi and in Ashley's building Ashley directed Kalinda to the stairs. She couldn't be in an elevator with that woman and her apartment was on the second floor. They walked up the stairs in silence as Ashley began to worry about what was about to happen. A few hours ago she was staring longingly at Kalinda Sharma and now she was about to take her to bed. She was definitely not prepared for this challenge. There wasn't much time to think about it though because as soon as they were inside the door Kalinda pushed Ashley against the wall and started kissing her. There was urgency in her lips that caused Ashley's body to convulse with pleasure. Kalinda moved her lips and body against Ashley's, while her hands roamed under her shirt, and began to slowly unhook her bra. Ashley lifted her hands up and let Kalinda take off her top and finish removing her bra. As Kalinda started to kiss her nipples Ashley pulled her back up. Ashley brought Kalinda's face to hers and began kissing her desperately as she removed the buttons of Kalinda's shirt. It was only when it hung limp in her hands did she stop kissing Kalinda and take in the beautiful sight of her perfect breasts, her dark skin and her toned body. She reached around Kalinda and unhooked her bra as she began kissing her neck. Kalinda gasped and gripped on to Ashley. Kalinda's gasp made Ashley's knees weak but she kept her grip on Kalinda sucking and biting on her neck and holding Kalinda up and she gasped and clung to her. As they were moving towards the bedroom Kalinda broke away from Ashley's grip and smiled at her. She pushed Ashley onto the bed and slipped off her skirt while kissing her stomach. "Your underwear is sexy" she said her head halfcocked to the side. Any power Ashley had gained over Kalinda was lost as the woman gazed down at her like she was prey. All Ashley wanted was her body close. She felt an urgency erupt in her body. "Kiss me" she whimpered. Kalinda slipped off her skirt while looking at Ashley. She sat on the bed and began removing her boots and Ashley sat up and wrapped her arms around her waist. She leaned in the kiss her neck but Kalinda turned around and pushed her down, "lie there" she said. So Ashley did. She lay down and closed her eyes, trying to calm the fire in her body. She felt Kalinda move over her and felt her lips press against her mouth, then her neck and down towards her stomach. Ashley opened her eyes to take in the sight of Kalinda's gorgeous body and then she gave her body up. Their hands and lips roamed and teased. They climaxed and slept, then woke up and did it all over again. Daylight began to rise as Ashley fell into a deep sleep. She felt scared by the need in her body. After a few hours of sleep she'd wake up, needing Kalinda close again, desiring the feel of her lips and her skin. She was too tired to worry about it now. She let her mind collapse and wrapped her body around Kalinda Sharma. Whatever the morning would bring she would need to be well rested for it.


End file.
